


Memories of Presents

by PoppyTea33



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Wings, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyTea33/pseuds/PoppyTea33
Summary: It's Christmas Day in the Stickmin universe and Henry is in his room while the other Toppats are having fun at the Christmas party. Henry is having a flashbacks to his first Christmas and his lover has a special present for him.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 25





	Memories of Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all got what you've wanted for this Christmas because I know I did! 
> 
> Anyways this is my very first work for the Wings AU, now in this au Henry is the very last human on Earth while a lot of people are winged people. Now I won't explain what happens in this universe because I have a story in mind for it but lets just say it's going to be a very angst and fluff filled story with lots of Coppermin. 
> 
> Anyways this is Tea signing off and have a Merry Christmas! Stay safe everyone!

**_Ending_ **

**_Toppat Recruit_ **

**_Ship_ **

**_Coppermin_ **

Henry was in his room, his tophat laying on his nightstand. Henry sighed, this was his second Christmas with the Toppat Clan and he doesn't know if he got the right gifts for everyone. He remembers his first Christmas with his adopted family.

**_Flashback_ **

_ Young Henry was excited as he walked down the stairs with his siblings Autumn and Paul who flew down the stairs with their wings. He looks over towards the beautifully decorated Christmas Tree to see loads of presents underneath the tree. His mouth was wide open and then his big brother Paul laughed and put a hand on his shoulder making him look up at his brother. _

_ "Merry Christmas brother!" Paul said and Henry grinned, signing 'Merry Christmas to you as well brother!' He said and they both ran towards the Christmas Tree and noticed that Autumn had already gotten there first with both of their parents sitting on the couch.  _

_ "No fair! You've always got to the Christmas Tree first!" Paul pouted making Autumn laugh as they continued to argue. Henry raised an eyebrow as he walked over towards his parents and looked up at them. His father, who was laughing at Paul and Autumn's argument while his mother sighed, looks down at him with a smile. _

_ "They always do this every Christmas morning, they race down to the Christmas Tree as fast as they could and try to get to the presents first to see if they can open them first." Father explained. Henry nodded his head and looked over at his siblings who continued to fight. Their mother stood up and grabbed both Paul and Autumn by their ear feathers making them stop and started complaining.  _

_ "Ow! Ow! Ow! Mom!" Both Paul and Autumn said at the same time. Henry giggles and their mother let goes of their ear feathers. "Stop fighting Autumn and Paul, this is Christmas Day and we're supposed to get along." She scolded making the two shrink. "Sorry momma" They said and their mother nodded. _

_ "Now since it's Henry's first Christmas I say that he gets to open his gift first. Come here Henry" His mother asked and he walked over towards his mother and looked up at her and she smiled. Then she sat on the ground along with Paul and Autumn and he followed her. _

_ She grabbed the nearest present and he noticed that it was cyan and blue, his two favorite colors. He looked up at her and she nodded. He gently grabs the present from her hands and starts to unwrap it. It was a small brown box and he opened it and widened his eyes to see a blue handmade scarf with diamond shapes all around it and his name sewn onto it.  _

_ He gently lifts it in the air and looks up at his mother who was smiling. "That gift is from me, Merry Christmas my child." She said and they both hugged and as they let go she helped him put it on.  _

_ He smiled and signed 'Thank you momma!' _

**_Flashback End_ **

Henry smiled softly and looked down at his neck where the same scarf from his memory was wrapped around his neck. He never really got rid of it as it was special to him. 

He hears his door open with a hiss and he looks over to see Reginald Copperbottom, the current leader of the Toppat Clan, standing in the doorway with a gift in hand. The gift was wrapped in amber and cyan colors with a pretty cyan and amber mixed bow on top.

"Hey Henry, I saw that you weren't at the Christmas party so I figured that you were in your room so I came over to give you the gift I have for ya." Reginald said as he walked over, the door behind him closing with another quiet hiss. Reginald came over to the bed that he was sitting on and sat on top of it with him.

"What are you doing in here and not out there with the others?" Reginald asked as he sat the present down in the middle of them. Henry narrowed his eyes and started to sign  _ 'Needed some time alone, I had a flashback back when I was young and had my first Christmas with my adopted family.'  _ Henry said, making Reginald nod his head.

"I see, well if you want I can stay with you so that you don't have to be alone." Reginald suggested and he blushed but nodded making the chief's eyes lit up with something not to name.

"Great! Oh you should open your present from me. If you want to of course." Reginald said, making Henry look down at the present in the middle of them. He gently grabbed it and started unwrapping the present. As he finishes tearing the rappers off he sees a white box. He raised an eyebrow and opened to see the Tunisian Diamond in a small necklace with small rubies on the chain.

He widened his eyes and gasped, Reginald giggles and leans in to give him a peck on the cheek making him blush. "Merry Christmas babe" Reginald said and he looked up at his lovely boyfriend and smiled.  _ 'Merry Christmas to you to my copper'  _ He signed. 

Then his lover leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips making him close his eyes. The kiss ended way too soon as Reginald pulls away, making Henry open his eyes to see his boyfriend looking at him with love in his eyes.

"I love you so much, my diamond." Reginald said and Henry smiled softly. Then Reginald wings opened and grabbed him to be pulled into an embrace. He sighed and closed his eyes as Reginald combs his fingers through his hair. 

_ 'I love you two, my ruby'  _ He signed with a small smile.


End file.
